


surrounded by your embrace

by manesalex



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Alex Manes Loves Michael Guerin, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Alex Manes, Bottom Michael Guerin, Butt Plugs, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dirty Talk, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Married Couple, Michael Guerin Loves Alex Manes, POV Michael Guerin, Rimming, Smut, Top Alex Manes, Top Michael Guerin, slight D/s
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:55:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26687005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manesalex/pseuds/manesalex
Summary: Alex is working and Michael just wants to be close to him.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Comments: 25
Kudos: 155





	1. Chapter 1

“Still working?” Michael asks, walking into Alex’s office.

“What are you doing up?” Alex asks him with a warm smile.

“Can’t sleep without you,” Michael shrugs.

They both know that’s not entirely true. It’s more that he doesn’t _want_ to. He’s spent far too long without Alex and he never wants to go back to that. Not even for a night.

Alex doesn’t point it out, merely opens his arms for Michael, who quickly climbs onto his lap, hoping the chair isn’t as flimsy as it looks.

After a moment, Alex gets back to work, typing away at his keyboard while Michael wraps his arms around Alex and presses his face against Alex’s neck, inhaling his scent.

Alex’s jeans are rough against Michael’s mostly bare legs, his sweater soft against Michael’s bare chest.

One of Alex’s hands drifts to his hair and Michael lets himself lean into it like a cat, basking in the attention. He smiles at the realization that Alex is typing one-handedly, taking more time to do this just so he can touch Michael.

It’s been five years now and he still can’t believe he’s gotten this lucky, to have everything he’s ever wanted. Or, well, almost everything, but some things are gone forever and some things… Now that their lives are finally settled enough, they’re planning for those things. But the most important one is that he gets to come home every night. To his true home. To Alex.

He smiles, thinking about the night before, about the way Alex had thanked him for cooking, really more an excuse. The way Alex had taken him apart with his tongue…

Michael lets out a groan at the thought, shifting on Alex’s lap, wondering if he can convince Alex to let him return the favor soon.

Michael doesn’t even realize how much he’s moving until Alex’s hand tightens in his hair, tugging just a bit. He can feel Alex growing hard beneath him and he grinds down on him with more purpose, groaning at the sensation and smiling in response to Alex’s answering groan.

“Michael,” Alex’s voice sounds rough, like he’s struggling to maintain his composure, “I have to finish this. We don’t want one of our friends interrupting our vacation with another easily preventable emergency.”

And Michael knows Alex is right. But he still responds with, “Wasn’t so bad when Isobel did it.” He nibbles on Alex's earlobe, tugging gently on the earring Alex has taken to wearing, remembering the vacation his sister had paid for to make up for it, how he and Alex had barely left their hotel room. It’s not his fault that every time Alex had put on his swim trunks, Michael just had to get his hands or mouth on the contents.

Alex’s hands have completely left the keyboard, one still pulling gently on his hair, the other sliding beneath Michael’s boxers, fingers already tracing a path toward where Michael wants them. “And when your brother interrupted our honeymoon?” Alex asks.

“I really don’t want to think about my brother right now,” Michael replies, moving his ass upward, trying to urge Alex’s fingers onward.

“Lube?” Alex asks, letting out a groan as Michael grinds down on him.

“Oh _fuck_ ,” is the only response Michael can make as Alex’s fingers reach his hole, not quite going in, just teasing at the entrance.

“Lube, Michael,” Alex reminds him, tugging on his hair harder.

Michael is tempted to ignore him, to get him to do it again, maybe even harder, but he wants Alex’s fingers inside of him _now_. So he reaches out with his mind, thinking of where the lube is, opening the drawer, pulling the bottle through the air toward them until he can catch it in his hand. He reaches back, placing it on the table.

“Good boy,” Alex says, voice low, and Michael would almost be embarrassed at the whine that escapes him at that praise, but, well, it’s _Alex_. And Alex knows _exactly_ what this praise does to him.

To his frustration, Alex doesn’t reach for the lube right away, still teasing him gently, fingers circling his hole, not quite dipping inside.

He tugs on Michael’s hair with his other hand and Michael happily goes where he’s directed, kissing Alex greedily. The angle isn’t ideal, but Michael doesn’t mind, happily trading sloppy kisses with Alex as he rocks his hips.

Neither one of them stops at the sound of the bottle of lube popping open. At least until Michael feels one finger gently pressing inside of him and all he can do is gasp against Alex’s mouth, overwhelmed by the sensation he should be more than used to by now.

He can feel Alex sliding his finger back out and he can’t resist the urge to chase it with his hips. He needs _more_.

He can feel Alex’s smile against his mouth and, _fuck_ , that’s everything. Just knowing that Alex is happy. With him.

That doesn’t mean that he doesn’t chase Alex’s touch with his hips, trying to get more. But Alex is determined to take his time and soon Michael is distracted with his mouth again, trying to kiss him while his hips move with Alex’s hand, his cock grinding against Alex’s with each move.

He’s distracted by the skin of Alex’s jaw, enjoying the feeling of his stubble against his lips, when Alex surprises him by pressing in a second finger. He moans against Alex’s skin, teeth scraping against Alex’s stubble.

Alex bucks up against him in response and Michael gasps at that perfect feel of Alex, hard against him, exactly what he wants inside of him.

“More,” he gasps, pressing against Alex’s hand, trying to take his fingers deeper.

“Patience,” Alex chuckles, pulling Michael in for another kiss.

Michael wants to whine, wants to complain that he needs Alex _now_ , but he _knows_ Alex. And he knows Alex enjoys taking his time with him. “Okay, but tomorrow, when we get there, I’m gonna want you to take me hard and fast against the hotel room door.”

“Deal,” Alex promises, rocking his hips slowly, dragging his dick against Michael’s, scissoring his fingers inside of him. Michael could swear his vision whites out when Alex brushes against his prostate. “Good?” Alex asks like he doesn’t know the answer. And then he brushes against it again and Michael is pretty sure his response doesn’t come out in words that actually make any sense at all.

Finally he adds another finger and all Michael can do is press his forehead against Alex’s shoulder and curse.

“Ready? Alex asks moments after Michael feels like he has finally maybe caught his breath.

“Yeah,” Michael’s voice is shaky and Alex guides his head back by his hair, until he can see Alex’s eyes.

“I’ve got you, okay?”

Michael nods, moving his hands to Alex’s shoulders, lifting himself up, using his powers to keep the chair balanced. He can’t reach the floor like this, legs over the arms of the chair.

Alex pulls his boxers down far enough that they’re out of the way and then he can hear the zipper on Alex’s jeans and the lube bottle and, _oh_ , Alex is guiding him down and, _fuck_ , it’s almost too much. With his boxers holding his thighs closer together, Michael doesn’t think he’s ever felt this full.

And Alex is guiding his head again until their foreheads are pressed together, Alex’s eyes meeting Michael’s. “Ready?” he asks again.

Michael breathes and then nods, lifting his hips up just a fraction before dropping them again. Alex meets them with a particularly well-placed thrust.

They move slowly, carefully, one of Alex’s hands on his back, keeping him steady as he moves, making him feel safe. It’s intense in a way Michael hadn’t known sex could be before Alex. In a way he hadn’t found with anyone when they were apart. Alex’s eyes are on him and he feels _vulnerable_ and somehow _cherished_ at the same time.

They continue like this for a long time, but never long enough. Michael would happily spend the rest of his life exactly like this, Alex moving in him, holding him close, stoking that fire that burns between them, letting it build at the exact perfect pace, burning bright and hot.

Michael’s breath catches as Alex thrusts up just that tiny bit into him again and his head falls forward to press against Alex’s, to breathe him in, as he feels himself slowly heading closer and closer to the edge.

He bites back a moan as Alex’s hand wraps around his leaking cock, moving in time with their hips, slow and steady and perfect.

And, before he even realizes it’s coming, he’s tumbling over the edge and Alex is holding him through it, following behind mere moments later.

Michael only moves enough to bury his face against Alex’s neck, to breathe him in as he comes down.

“Better?” Alex finally asks, voice soft and warm.

Michael just hums in response and snuggles in closer.

“Could you get me some wipes from the bathroom?” Alex asks in little more than a whisper, pressing a kiss to Michael’s curls. “Don’t think you want me to get up yet, but I have to finish what I was doing.”

Michael reaches out with his mind again, not even bothering to open his eyes this time. He knows exactly where most things are in their home, after all. “Mind if I stay here?” he murmurs into Alex’s skin.

“I’d like that,” Alex replies, now clean fingers moving back to Michael’s hair, brushing through his curls.

Michael falls asleep like that, Alex’s soothing touch, the smell of Alex, of _home,_ and the clacking sound of keys as his husband works.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael will never get enough of Alex.

Michael wakes a while later to Alex whispering his name and brushing his curls. He takes his time to stand, stretching before leaning down to pull Alex to his feet and into his arms, really just an excuse to kiss him.

He lets Alex take the bathroom first, well aware that, if they go in together, he’ll get distracted and they won’t make it to bed for at least another hour. Now that he doesn’t have to resist Alex, now that he can be with him pretty much whenever he wants, he’ll be the first to admit that he’s insatiable. Even after five years, he hasn’t gotten enough of Alex. He doesn’t think he ever will.

Once Alex is done, Michael takes his turn, taking time to clean up the mess that’s left from him riding Alex while he worked. And then, when he’s done, he makes his way into their bedroom to find Alex doing the stretches his physical therapist suggested. He’s shirtless, in nothing more than boxers, prosthetic already off. Michael can’t stop staring at his strong arms, his muscular legs, or well, muscular leg and muscular thigh, that gorgeous chest. He just wants to taste him, to take him apart, to touch every single inch of Alex’s body. To show him how fucking irresistible he is to Michael, as if he doesn’t already know.

A blush starts to stain Alex’s beautiful face, “What are you staring at?”

“You know you’re the hottest person I’ve ever seen, right?”

Alex ducks his head, blush growing darker. Michael knows he wants to object and is forcing himself not to, that he still struggles with accepting praise some days after all his father put him through.

“I’m serious,” Michael insists, reaching down for Alex’s hand as he finishes his stretches, helping him up. He knows Alex doesn’t need his help, but he wants to give it. And Alex has finally learned to accept it when offered, even if he still struggles with asking for it. They both struggle with that.

“I know,” Alex replies, sounding like he wants to say more, but not letting himself.

“You see what you do to me?” Michael asks, pulling Alex’s hand to press against his hardening cock.

Alex rolls his eyes, but he grins anyway, leaning in for another kiss, hand stroking Michael through his boxers. He only pulls away long enough to whisper, “I want to feel you inside of me.”

That’s more than enough encouragement for Michael, who quickly pulls Alex in for yet another kiss, backing him against the bed, pressing him into it. He can feel Alex’s smile against his mouth, can taste his minty toothpaste over the more familiar taste that is just _Alex_.

Michael pulls away to press Alex to lay on his chest, propping a pillow beneath him, taking time to remove his boxers, taking in Alex’s perfectly rounded ass.

“Hurry the fuck up, Guerin,” Alex says and Michael can’t help but laugh. As careful and patient as Alex is with _Michael_ , he doesn’t show the same patience when the roles are reversed.

“You’re beautiful,” Michael says simply, moving to the bed and leaning over Alex, pressing kisses down his back, delighting in the way he shivers at Michael’s touch.

Then he slowly parts Alex’s cheeks, unable to resist the urge to bend over and _lick_.

Alex moans in response, hips already moving unconsciously.

Michael takes his time, tongue teasing the rim before slowly pressing in.

“Oh, _fuck_ , Michael,” Alex cries, hips pressing up against his face and Michael only responds by holding his hips back down and diving back in. He wants to see if he can make Alex as incoherent as Alex makes him.

He only stops when Alex’s thighs are shaking and he can feel him tightening around his tongue, can feel how close he is. That’s when he pulls away.

“Oh, fuck,” Alex’s voice is shaking and so beautiful. “You really had to tease me like that?”

“You said you wanted my dick, so yeah,” Michael grins, pulling off his boxers and reaching for the lube. After that, Michael is certain he won’t last long. There’s something about the noises Alex makes, something about the fact that he knows he’s giving Alex that much pleasure that turns Michael on like nothing else he’s found.

“Well then, hurry up,” Alex replies, the shaking in his voice taking away from the stern message.

Michael intentionally takes his time coating his fingers with lube. But then he’s quick and efficient with working Alex open, not wanting him to come before he’s inside of him.

And then, finally, finally, he presses into Alex, only pausing when he’s in him to the hilt, trying desperately to hold on.

Thankfully, it seems like Alex is taking the time to adjust too. And then Alex’s hips are moving back against his own, doing what little he can do with the position they’re in.

“Tell me what you want, darlin’,” Michael says, pressing a kiss to Alex’s shoulder.

“I want you to fuck me so hard I can feel you all week,” Alex replies in that commanding tone that never fails to turn Michael on.

Michael starts moving, slowly at first and then harder and faster, taking in the way Alex’s breath seems to catch every time Michael’s hips snap against his own.

“I need- I need-” Alex manages between thrusts that have him crying out.

Michael presses a kiss against his shoulder again, snapping his hips harder, desperate to make Alex come before his own impending orgasm.

And then Alex’s hand is grabbing his own, guiding it beneath him, pressing it against his length in the little room between his hips and the comforter.

Michael takes the hint and wraps his hand around his length, each thrust of his own moving Alex in his grip. Until he feels Alex coming around him and in his grip, keeps working him through it, as Michael follows close behind.

He collapses against Alex’s back for just long enough to catch his breath before pulling away, pulling out of Alex, who lets out a whining noise at the movement.

Michael is loath to leave him, but he goes to the bathroom anyway, returning with a washcloth, swiping it over Alex’s skin, following it with gentle kisses against damp skin.

When he finally gets into bed, Alex moves to curl up against him, letting out a contented sight before saying, “You know that, when we have kids, we won’t be able to do _that_ in my office.”

Michael frowns at the comment. He knows he’s wanted this since he was seventeen and falling in love with Alex, dreaming about their future. But he also worries that Alex may be going along with it to make him happy. Not long ago, maybe he’d stay silent, hoping they could go without addressing it, letting the worries fester, letting it all turn into something much worse. So, instead, he asks, “Are you having second thoughts?”

Alex looks puzzled for a moment before a soft smile spreads across his face. “No. I can’t wait to see you with our baby in these arms,” he says, fingers trailing over Michael’s biceps. “I just- Things are going to change and I worry that, when they do, when we can’t do this as much, maybe you’ll…”

“The sex may be epic,” Michael replies with a grin. “But I love _you_. We are cosmic.” He pauses before adding, “And we’ll find a way to be the parents with the most PDA in the PTA. And, even if we don’t, as long as it’s you and me, I have everything I want.” When Alex still doesn’t look certain, Michael adds, “If you told me ten years ago that I’d be married to you and we’d be planning on having kids… I don’t know if I’d have believed I’d ever be this lucky. I would have thought it’s too good to be true.” He doesn’t mention how he wouldn’t have believed he’d deserve this. Because, really, he knows Alex feels the same. And, right now, he wants to focus on reassuring Alex, not making Alex focus on his insecurities.

“Our kids are gonna complain about how gross we are,” Alex finally smiles at him, moving to kiss him.

“If that’s the worst complaint they have, I think we’ll be doing alright.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex promised Michael he'd fuck him against their hotel room door. And Alex keeps his promises.

Michael shifts in his seat, letting out a moan as the plug presses into him. He’s starting to regret his decision. Or, okay, he’s been regretting it since shortly after they got back in the car. It’s not that it hadn’t been wonderful, having Alex’s hands on him, his fingers _in_ him, in that dirty public restroom. He only wishes he wasn’t already hard again, aching for Alex to fuck him.

Alex is focused on the road, but his right hand is resting on Michael’s thigh, the weight reassuring. Comforting.

Alex had promised he’d fuck him hard and fast against their hotel room door. The only problem with that was the choice he’d given Michael when they stopped for gas they really didn’t need not too far from their destination. Asking Michael if he’d rather Alex prepare him and use a butt plug so he'd be as ready as possible when they got there or if he’d rather get himself ready in the hotel room while Alex brought up the bags and wasted time, waiting for him to be prepared. And Michael? Well, Michael will always choose Alex’s hands on him over his own.

“We’re almost there,” Alex says, squeezing his thigh, hand so close to and yet not quite where Michael desperately wants it. “And, when we get there, I’ll check in and we’ll go right up to the room.”

They hit a bump moments later and Michael would swear Alex was intentionally hitting every bump and pothole on this damn road just to torture him. Except he knows better. He knows Alex wouldn’t do that to him.

Alex, true to his word, rushes to check in the moment they arrive. And then Michael is following him to the elevator, their bag in hand.

And then, finally, they’re at their door and Alex is opening it and pulling him inside, tossing their bag into the room and only waiting for the door to close before he has Michael pressed against it.

Alex’s kiss is sloppy and desperate and it’s only now that Michael realizes Alex needs him just as badly in this moment. He can feel Alex, already hard, pressed against him and, even now, even five years in, he can’t quite believe Alex wants him as much as he wants Alex. He can’t believe he’s gotten this lucky.

Alex only pulls away to spin Michael around. Michael braces himself against the door with his arms as Alex’s long fingers work on his belt before shoving his jeans and boxers both down until they’re around his knees.

And then Alex’s hands leave him for a moment and Michael finds himself whining, “Hurry up.”

“Going as fast as I can,” Alex replies. And, really, he can hear Alex working on his own jeans and then the popping sound of the small, travel bottle of lube opening. They have a bigger one in their bag, of course, but Alex, ever prepared, had a small one in his pocket for this. And for their adventure in the bathroom.

Michael lets out a whine when the plug starts to move, when Alex starts to pull it out, but the silicone is quickly replaced by Alex’s fingers for just a moment. And then, finally, Alex is pressing into him, his hands moving to Michael’s hips.

True to his word, Alex fucks him hard and fast, hips snapping against Michael’s own, dick pounding into him. And then Alex shifts him just a bit, moving his hips, and Michael lets out a shout as Alex presses against his prostate.

“Fuck, Michael, you know how hard it was not to just pull over and fuck you on the side of the fucking road?” Alex asks between moans as he fucks him. “The way you kept moaning every time there was a damn bump in that road, the way you kept shifting in your seat. Were you thinking of me inside you?”

Michael lets out a curse, fingers digging against the hard wood of the door. If he had longer fingernails, he’s pretty sure they’d be leaving marks. “Yes!” he finally cries out in response.

“You have no idea how much I wanted to say ‘screw our plans’ and fuck you in that disgusting bathroom. Or at least get that pretty mouth of yours on me. Would you have liked that? Getting on your knees on that stained tile floor and taking me down your throat?”

“Fuck yes!” Michael gasps out, letting his head drop against the door as it rattles with every thrust.

Alex’s fingernails are digging into his hips and all Michael can do is let the door hold him up as he finally comes, painting the door with thick hot stripes.

It feels like Alex and the door are the only things holding him upright as Alex continues to move in him.

And then he can feel Alex coming inside of him and pulling him away from the door and toward the bed, pressing him against the soft comforter.

Moments later, he can hear the water running in the bathroom and then Alex is back, cleaning his skin carefully, pressing a kiss to his hip.

Alex disappears again for a moment and then he can feel him tugging at his boots.

Michael knows he should get up and help him, but he’s so relaxed and comfy and tired now.

“Was that too much?” Alex asks, tone careful and worried.

That’s when Michael lifts his head, forcing his now clumsy fingers to help Alex with undressing him. “No. ‘s good,” he says.

“Just a lot?” Alex asks, sounding relieved and maybe a bit amused.

“In the best way,” Michael replies. It’s not like they haven’t done things like this before, but Alex is always so careful with him, always checking in with him when things get especially intense.

He can hear Alex’s own clothes rustling, can feel the bed dip, followed by the sound he very clearly recognizes as Alex removing his prosthetic, which he knows means they’ll be ordering room service for dinner and, otherwise, not be leaving until morning.

Then Alex is pulling him under the covers and against him and he can feel those long, talented fingers playing with his curls. “Get some rest, Michael.”

That’s all the encouragement he needs to snuggle in closer and finally drift off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably the end of this series (for now). But I hope you all enjoyed! Thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> I plan on writing more in this 'verse.
> 
> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
